This invention is directed to a shielded lock assembly. More particularly this invention contemplates the use of a body surrounding a deadbolt subassembly for the purpose of rendering more difficult the destructive access to such subassembly.
Conventional locks generally comprise a locking mechanism which operates with a shackle or deadbolt. The shackle is adapted to cooperate with a locking staple and hasp in order to provide for the locking of a door, window, cabinet, box or the like. Similarly, the deadbolt is adapted to cooperate with a locking bracket in order to provide for the securing of a door, window, etc. Due to their construction however, conventional locks are particularly vulnerable to prying or cutting tools. It is not an uncommon experience for a property owner to discover that his lock has been cut with a bolt cutter or chisel or to find that the lock body has been pried open permitting disassembly of the locking mechanism or disengagement of the shackle or deadbolt.
Numerous attempts have been made to render prior art locks more resistant to thievery. As an example, hardened steel shackles and hardened steel lock body casings have been employed in order to render more difficult the cutting or severing of the shackle or lock body. The use of such special materials, however, not only increases the cost of the lock but in some cases is not totally ineffective as, given enough time, a thief can open virtually any exposed lock.
This invention contemplates the use of a body or housing surrounding a deadbolt subassembly for the purpose of shielding the subassembly from attack by a thief using cutting tools. The body or housing is adapted to closely surround the deadbolt subassembly in a manner such that only the key cylinder of the subassembly is exposed.
Applicant's invention, therefore, contemplates the use of a deadbolt subassembly which is incorporated with applicant's novel housing elements producing a lock assembly of superior theft resistance.
Applicant cautions that his lock assembly is not absolutely immune to unauthorized entry. Indeed no such assertion can be made with respect to any lock assembly since given sufficient time and proper tools and equipment any type of lock assembly can be penetrated. However, in shielding the deadbolt subassembly from access by an unauthorized person applicant's lock assembly serves to retard if not to discourage entirely an attempt to gain unauthorized access to property protected by applicant's lock assembly.